


Swing

by LightLeadingMe



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Couch Sex, Drabble, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: pre-"Be Cool"Danny and Mindy are still taking things slow, but that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun.
Relationships: Danny Castellano/Mindy Lahiri
Kudos: 8





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song Swing by Joel Fletcher & Savage
> 
> "Uh oh, lean back, girl you got some mean racks  
> You got a mean ass and I really mean that  
> But can't you see that I need a girl that can move  
> Make her hips swing and look just like you"

His breath was heavy against her neck, his teeth biting and his tongue soothing. She sighed, her kiss-swollen bottom lip caught between her teeth, her nails gently raking up and down his back. Danny trailed his mouth back to hers and she arched up into him, their tongues brushing languidly. Danny shifted from on top of her, the couch pillow digging into her back becoming increasingly more uncomfortable. He lowered his body a little more to hers and she felt the hardness between his legs pressing into her hip. 

A wave of guilt rushed through her, knowing she would leave him high and dry again. Her heart was still wanting to take it slow, but her body screamed for release, so she decided to compromise. Pushing back on his shoulders, Mindy began to sit up until Danny was sitting back on the couch, his feet once again planted on the floor. Mindy swung a leg over his lap, a mischievous grin on her lips. She grabbed the hem of her bodycon dress and pushed it up to the tops of her thighs, feel Danny's burning eyes on her newly revealed skin. 

Danny could see the pink lace of her thong between her legs and he immediately slid his hands under the dress to squeeze her bare ass, a groan falling from his mouth. Mindy smirked and spread her knees further before lowering herself until she felt his erection bulging through his jeans pressing right against her panties. They both moaned at the sensation, their eyes boring into one another. Mindy leaned in and kissed him, her hands tangled in his hair. Her mouth opened and their tongues met just as she began to grind down on him. The exquisite pressure of his straining fly was hitting her clit directly with each movement. 

Danny's hands on her ass squeezed and helped guide her movements, letting her set up the rhythm and just basking in the pleasure of the friction she was creating. Mindy parted their mouths and sat back, swirling her hips as she placed her hands on Danny's knees, arching her back and quickening her pace. Danny moved his hands from her ass to her shoulders, dragging his palms down her chest to her breasts. He pinched her nipples through the stretchy material of her dress and Mindy moaned loudly, her head tilting back, exposing her throat. He leaned in and kissed a hot trail down her neck to her collarbone and Mindy grabbed his hair in a fistful, guiding his mouth to her breast. 

"Danny," she gasped, feeling his hot mouth through the dress and bra. "Bite it. Bite it, _please_..." 

Danny closed his mouth over her breast and bit down on her hardened nipple. Mindy shuddered and cried out, the first wave of her orgasm beginning to crest between her legs. She began to grind down harder on him and Danny helped by thrusting up, his hands moving back to her ass to keep her in place. Mindy's labored breathing suddenly stopped and she arched her back as her body was rocked by her release, a silent scream perched on her lips. Danny felt her legs shaking around him and he continued pushing up against her, moaning into her neck as he came in his pants. 

Mindy collapsed against him, her arms draped over his shoulders and her face buried in his sweaty neck. Danny held her to him, his hands rubbing in circles on her ass and his breath coming out in pants next to her ear. Mindy eventually lifted her head, a lazy, satisfied smile on her mouth. She darted her tongue out to lick his lower lip and Danny brushed his tongue against hers before their lips connect again in a slow kiss. 

"Wow," she whispered, pulling back slightly. "That was hot." 

Danny nodded, his brain still not fully functioning after his orgasm. "You're hot." 

Mindy giggled and pecked his lips again before sliding off him to stand on wobbly legs. She pushed her dress back down her thighs and ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame it. "I need a shower and bed," she stated, looking down at him. She held her hand out and he took it, standing unsteady himself. "I'll go first and then you can have a turn." 

Danny moaned, feeling a twitch in jeans again already when he imagined her wet, naked body. "You're killing me, Min." 

With another sly grin, Mindy pressed herself against him. "Don't be jealous, Danny. No way that shower head can make me cum as hard as you just did." After another quick kiss to his shocked mouth, Mindy spun around to head into the bathroom.


End file.
